A New Life
by Wana Be Isabella Cullen
Summary: This is my second fanfic! Ok so instead of Edward being the vampire, what would happen if Bella was the vampire? Would Edward's blood be apealing to Bella's? Can they still fall in love? Read and find out! Please Review! Rated M for future chapters!
1. The Begining

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Edward's Point of view:

Why on earth would I steal a pair of flip-flops in the first place? I thought as I walked out

of the town courtroom. I had just been acquitted for a crime I hadn't even committed in the first

place, because the judge was finally able to forget his elite position and "condescend" to the

level of a 17 year old boy who would have no reason at all to steal a pair of flip-flops.

I was pondering the reasons a 17 year old boy would wear a pair of pink flip-flops, as I

walked down the sidewalk, when I felt a rock hard, solid impact knock me over. I felt pressure

on my neck and then pain endless amounts of pain. It was like a fire was burning me from the

inside out; it was all I could think about, all my mind could comprehend. The fiery pain seemed

to last so long that I felt like I should have reached an elderly antiquity.

The pain stopped abruptly and I opened my eyes; my vision seemed to have completely

evolved. It seemed as if I and everything around me was clearer than it ever had been before and

there was this buzzing in the back of my head; it gave me a headache. I realized that I was lying

down…in a bed? I brought my hand to my neck, were the burning had begun to spread and

felt…nothing? Why? I thought there would be at least a bruise or something on my neck; that

was extremely odd.

I turned my head and noticed six people standing right there and I hadn't even noticed

them. They all looked completely different and if you had made an analogy of them the only

similarities you would have noticed between them would have been their golden, topaz eyes and

inhuman beauty. They seemed like the type of people who an electorate would vote very vain,

but if you looked at each of them close enough you could see they were very smart and kind. My

eyes lingered on the beautiful brunette in the group; she looked like the girl of my dreams and

more.

"My name is Bella Marie Cullen and I am so sorry to have to tell you this but…you are a

vampire." I will admit she was beautiful but she seemed slightly insane. "I was the one who

changed you. I was on the other side of the street when you walked out of the courthouse and I

could smell your blood; it was so appealing, stronger than anyone's blood I had ever smelled

before. Everything ethical flew out of my mind and all I could think of was running across the

street and biting you, so I did just that. I truly am sorry that I am the reason you had to miss out

on all the things only a human could have."

Bella finished and seemed to grimace in pain at the thought of preventing me from

having these "human things". It made me feel bad that I had been watching the way her full lips

moved when she talked, when she was opening up to me; she was just so beautiful. I noticed that

the other five vampires had lefty the room, I wondered why. The young man with long, blonde

hair walked in and stood next to Bella, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"My name is Jasper Hale and I will be a…mentor of sorts to you. I am surprised that you

have so much control over your thirst, you being a new born and all. I will teach you how to

hunt, the rules, and how to behave around humans every day…if you chose our lifestyle." Jasper

was done and stood there watching me intently. Before I could give into being self conscious, a

man with short, blond hair came in.

I recognized him as the amiable doctor, who had just removed the cast from my leg only

3 days ago. "I am Carlisle Cullen the more paternal or fatherly figure in this coven of vampires. I

will be informing you of the history of vampires and the way their bodies are different from a

humans." He informed me with a sort of grin that he was trying to hold back and I wondered

why. I stood up to pretend to stretch but I really wanted to feel the way my new muscles worked;

I had noticed how they felt completely different while he was talking to me.

Suddenly, a black blur seemed to fly into my arms and hug me very tight and I was

startled at the fact that I didn't need to breathe. "Sorry about that my name is Alice Cullen Hale.

Welcome to the family. I am so excited that Bella will finally have someone to share an

indomitable love with; I just had the most wonderful vision. Oh and I will be the one that buys

all your clothes. I just got back from buying everyone's clothes for this week actually." The

whimsical, pixie-like, melodramatic vampire with short, spiky black hair said in almost too fast

for even me to hear.

I faintly heard laughter from everyone, who all seemed to be in this room right now but I

was focused on the way Bella laughed; she laughed in such a graceful way, and her laughter was

melodic and beautiful. Bella's laughter seemed contagious but I couldn't laugh because I was

remembering what Alice had said. Did she say that I would be the one Bella would share an

indomitable love with for eternity? I truly hoped with all my heart and soul that it was true.

**Please oh please review! This is my first meaningful fanfic! give me ideas to please! How was it what should happen next?**


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2: The Kiss

Edward's Point of view:

It had been a whole entire month sense I was introduced to my amazing new family. I

missed my mother and father and it was hard living in Chicago when they were still there

and…grieving for me. I had decided to stay in Chicago as a new born because I had strong

control over my thirst and I would like to stay near my parents until they died. Bella and I are

now very close but I still haven't gotten the courage to kiss those beautiful, distracting, full

lips…yet, but I will soon; hopefully, very soon if I may say so myself.

I became lost in thought about Bella and that was the moment the big, burly Emmett

chose to run through the door of my room. "Hey there, soon to be 100 year old virgin. Are you

ready to go hunting? We are going to go to that one place up in California. You game…Eddie?"

Emmett said getting on my nerves by using my least favorite nick name.

"Who exactly is going?" I asked. I would be going if Bella was but if not…I would

definitely stay.

"Well everyone except Bella so far. She said she doesn't feel like it." Emmett replied

with a wink in my direction, because someone would hear if he had voiced his inappropriate

thoughts aloud and being Emmett he had to pretend to be some sort of undercover cop.

"I think I will be staying behind this time." I said with a huge grin. Emmett smiled widely

and then walked out of the room with "positive" thoughts on how Eddie boy would be "getting

some". I didn't want to take advantage of Bella like Emmett thought- she was to important for

that. I just would like some time to tell her how I feel without six other vampires, with

supersonic hearing, all listening in on our conversation.

I had two problems: I had never confessed my feelings to or kissed anyone before. I was

glad I saved my first kiss for Bella but because of that I have no idea how it works. I also have

no idea how you are suppose to work up to telling someone that you are deeply in love with

them. I didn't even know if Bella returned my feelings for her; I would have to just hope then.

I sat there lost in thought for an hour before I finally decided to just act normal and work

up to it until the perfect moment and if she felt the same way I would see at an attempt to kiss

her. My idea was simple yet I was more nervous than I think I ever was before. You couldn't

blame me though because I was mixing two firsts into one night. With my confidence built up, I

got up and walked to Bella's room to see if she was there.

Bella's point of view:

I was sitting in my room thinking about the one thing that had been on my mind for the

past month, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, when the Adonis himself walked through the door.

He had that crooked grin on his face that I am sure, if I were human, would have taken my breath

away in an instant. Just thinking of him would have caused my long ago frozen heart to beat

painfully in my chest. With him now standing in my room I could admire his beauty; his

beautiful tousled bronze hair, perfectly angled face, topaz eyes, and sculpted body. He came in

and sat down next to me on my golden colored leather sofa.

"Bella I don't know how to say this but…I am in love with you and helplessly so."

Edward said, his hazel eyes smoldering with the intensity of his words. I was surprised that

someone like him would love me but I could only believe him when he spoke with such

intensity. I had been questioning whether he returned my love for him but now that I knew he

did...

"Edward I love you to and I don't think there is any way that anyone could have kept me

from falling in love with you if they tried." I admitted and finally felt whole. All these years I

thought I was fine on my own and didn't think I would ever need anyone else to make me feel

complete but I now knew what it felt like and would never be able to go back to being alone

again.

"Bella, would you mind if I kissed you?" Edward asked me and right then I knew that if

my heart had been beating it would have stopped. I had been thinking about what it would be

like to kiss Edward the past two weeks but was always worried I would mess up because of my

inexperience; I had never kissed anyone before.

"Yes." I whispered helpless and then his cool, marble lips pressed against mine with

force and all I could think about was him right there in front of me, his lips, and his sweet scent. I

wound my fingers into his hair; something I had wanted to do for a long time and pulled him

against me so that every single line of his body was pressed against mine. We fit together like

two puzzle pieces; meant for each other.

I couldn't get enough of him and we stayed there kissing for hours only pulling each

other closer; the nonexistent need to breath was now my favorite part of being a vampire. We

were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up the drive way and had to pull apart. We were

both panting and trying to take in air we didn't need. I smiled widely at Edward who returned my

smile with a blinding one of his own.

"I love you; I can say that over and over again. I will never stop." Edward said, his

golden eyes smoldering.

"I love you more." I said with a light, teasing tone. I was finally really happy and

complete, it felt like life was perfect. An eternity could never be lonely or boring when you had

the love of your existence to share it with.


End file.
